Les Petit Coeurs
by eliska
Summary: /Drabble/ Do you really know how to love? Oneshot. Het. You guess the pairing.


How do you love?

You prod and poke and start to rip apart, your hands at her neck and your eyes in her heart.

You take what is not yours and turn it around, you tear it apart and your eyes never leave her; she screams but no one hears, because they are all blinded by your smile - the smile that can turn ashes into hope and make the opposite true.

A sound, no more...

The clock ticks slowly, so slowly you think it might be broken, just like you are. But all for the best, you want to spend as much time with her as possible. You love her, love her so much you just can't seem to let go. It's hard to breathe, especially for her; you're on top of her, and nothing will work anymore.

She tries to push you away but you can't, can't get off because you think your hearts are entwined and beautiful, and all she sees are broken broken broken strings on the ground. She tells you you don't know how to love her, but you shush her.

Your eyes are nothing but vast space, and the little emotion there is refracted and shattered even with the soft afternoon sun streaming in through the windows. There are no places you can go to anymore, so you take her with you.

Struggling, she tries to escape but you don't let her. Her eyes cloud and stream with the tears and crystals but you kiss them away and tell her it's okay. It's not okay, and both of you know it.

You bleed from the inside. The heart, it tugs away and chugs so slowly and so depressingly, you will yourself to look at her and take her hand. She surrenders and holds you, under the slowly melting sun. A crow calls its harsh greeting, and wings off towards the brilliant sunset. You tell her you love her.

She nestles her head in your chest, but you know she knows it isn't true. For her, at least, but you wanted her all the same.

The evening silhouettes of the last millennium fade with you still holding her, and you ask if this is what she wanted. There is nothing here, but she nods.

People pass by and do not notice, too intent on their own dramas, their own lives. You comb your hand through her hair, her long soft silky hair, and you love her more than ever. She doesn't think so, but you do.

If nothing is ever right, then this is as close as it gets, you think.

She touches your arm gently, almost inconspicuously, and tells you that she wants to go home. The road is long and dark, but she wants to go home.

Night falls like a velvet drapery; you carry her in your arms towards the way you came. Her heart thumps, thumps, thumps and it frightens you, it frightens both of you to think there might be something out there.

There isn't.

The night is still save for the sweet cries of the nightingale and the crickets, the fireflies dancing in the last remains of a light gone by. You stop at her doorstep and let her down, reluctantly. She thanks you, and you kiss her goodnight.

It's the only thing you can do, for now.

She goes inside and closes the door, whilst the night drags on. You stand there and wait, hoping she'll be back. She doesn't come back, and the last lights dim and finally disappear.

Your heart has already been torn and shattered; the soul breaks down in past tense. Tentatively you stroke the oaken door, struggling for some recollection of her beauty. The door is beautiful but it is not her.

God knows even angels fall sometimes; they fall all the time, and it's hard for them to get back up again. Most of the times they never do. She does not know it, not even when she goes to church and sits amongst the devoted ones.

In one heartbeat, a dying star falls from the sky; out of grace, out of time.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this with two characters on my mind, but I guess it could be read as anyone. Hell, the original pairing I intended this with, I kinda hated it since it made no sense at all. The boy, I guess, most people could tell, but the girl's identity is ambiguous. Heck, she could even be an OC. To each his own, hm? And if it's confusing, it confuses me too... if that's a comfort XD.


End file.
